


comatose

by timelessidyll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ko Ko Bop (EXO Music Video), M/M, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, for sehun's bday even tho it's minseok centric, it's ambiguous because i love that style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: There's a rhythm to Minseok's routine, and a predictability to even to the unpredictable. His favorite was the routine that involved Sehun.





	comatose

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at me ignoring all of my other wips to write a random 1k one shot! happy sehun day everyone!

Sometimes it was difficult to breathe in this hazy reality he’d found himself in. The fog filled his lungs until there was no air left; just when he felt like he would pass out, it disappeared. Sometimes he saw the floating hamburgers in the sky glitch, like some low-quality pixelation was finally giving out. Sometimes the objects around him would levitate, unbound by the laws of gravity. Those were the times when he would sigh, look for another candy in his pocket, swallow it dry.

He’d see Jongin and Junmyeon more than the others. They were usually in the warehouse, slumped over the table, letting their minds settle back in their daze. All three were in charge of mixing the drinks and occasionally sent out to try and find Kyungsoo. More often than not, he would be out in the woods, sitting in that polished red car with Baekhyun. He would be nodding his head to an unheard song while Baekhyun stared blankly into the distance. There was always an initial reluctance from both of them, but eventually, they would get up and follow whoever was attempting to corral them. They’d take their drink, one of the candies dissolved inside, and wander back outside. Kyungsoo would head back to the woods to wander and lose himself in, and Baekhyun would head up to the roof to stare at the dull blue sky and wait for the fireworks to sear themselves into his eyes.

Chanyeol was always the hardest to find. He never used the same spot twice. He would be in the table pool one day, and the next he would be lying in the field, trying to find his meaning in the blades of grass around him and the clouds swirling in a vortex above. Some days he would sit in the car with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, and on others, he would float with Jongdae inside the washing machine. Jongdae was always in the washing machine, which was one blessing that Minseok could count for himself. Chanyeol’s elusiveness meant they only tried to find him in possibly dire situations. Possibly, because they were never really sure.

Sehun was a wraith. Every so often, he would stop by the warehouse, down a drink, swallow a candy, and then he would be gone. He always liked to double up on them. He didn’t like the washing machine, nor the sky above the warehouse. But there were plenty of other places for him to use, to sink into like the whole world was his comfort. If he wanted to find Sehun, Minseok went to the forest clearing, the one empty spot that no one else disturbed out of fear of Minseok choosing to exact revenge. He’d done it to Jongdae once.

He was there, shirt half open as he lay on the grass. Minseok wasn’t entirely sure it was grass, but he wasn’t sure of much these days. Sehun looked like he was sleeping, but when Minseok sat down next to him in the opposite direction, reached out to stroke the face of his adonis, his eyes opened and fixed with him a lazy stare. It made the breath freeze in Minseok’s throat, made his finger trace Sehun’s jaw with a reverence he once upon a time only gave to the drinks he created. The tattoo on his chest never failed to entrance Minseok, and he leaned closer to examine it again.

“How many times have you seen that now?” Sehun asked, tilting his neck to the right to be closer to Minseok’s hand.

“Not enough,” is Minseok’s response, but he ignored the tattoo in favor of leaning down to kiss Sehun’s pouty lips, and they both sigh. He lays down, intertwines their hands despite the uncomfortable position it put them in and watched the clouds swirl above him through the leaves of the trees around them.

When Minseok got up, the sun was painting the sky in hues of orange, pink, and purple, and he tugged on Sehun’s hand to make him stand up. They don’t speak on the walk back to the warehouse, finding their well-worn path through the forest and following it. They pass Kyungsoo, this time without Baekhyun, and trust him to know that it’s time to go back. Junmyeon and Jongin haven’t moved, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were nowhere to be seen. Jongdae was sitting on the bleachers with an empty glaze over his face, absently twining two wires together and watching the sparks fly, disinterest clear in his eyes. Minseok wondered when Zitao, Luhan, Yifan, and Yixing would be coming to join them. It always took him a moment to remember they weren’t coming. Yixing had said he would be gone for some time, but the other three were gone for good. He picked up a drink and turned to Sehun, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. Sehun pulled out two straws and let them fall into the drink.

“Need to take the edge off?” He asked as they leaned in together to take a sip. He hummed around the straw, letting go of it with a soft pop.

“You know me well enough to know.” He was always snappier when he remembered that there were only eight of them. Sehun took it in stride and kissed him, licked the excess from the drink off his lips. He leaned back to watch Minseok’s expression smooth itself out.

The sky was the pitch black Baekhyun was waiting for when Minseok and Sehun stumbled outside. He was already starting preparations for the fireworks, arranging the little bombs into a ring, one for each of them, twelve in total. His mood soured again, and he felt a minute squeeze from Sehun attempting to calm him down. Chanyeol was lounging on the edge of the roof, head thrown back into empty air, only a few inches from falling backward over the rim. Neither of them made any move to help him, but Junmyeon, who had found the strength to force himself to come up, sighed and rolled his eyes, moved to pull Chanyeol back from his untimely death. It was the stress of trying to keep them all together, to prevent any more empty holes in their lives, that made Junmyeon so tired all of the time, so in need to drinking until he would fall into a fitful sleep. Minseok couldn’t blame him.

At some point, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Jongin had found themselves on the roof as well, Baekhyun was a little too excited throwing the bombs into the sky, and Minseok was struggling to see through the hallucinations floating around him. The only grounding he had was his hand in Sehun’s and his head resting on his shoulder. Lulled by the vivid colors and the comforting hum of Sehun’s breath, Minseok felt himself fall into his dreams.


End file.
